Escape
by Arialieur
Summary: Malam ini, ia bukan Anthony Edward Stark. FrostIron slash.


-Malam ini, ia bukan Anthony Edward Stark.-

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam cerita ini milik Marvel, dan sayangnya saya tidak menghasilkan keuntungan finansial apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Tony Stark/Loki, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts**

**Warning: male/male pairing, OOC…maybe?**

Inspiration caught me off guard at 2 a.m. *entering zombie mode*

* * *

**Escape**

**An Avengers Fanfiction**

**By Arialieur**

* * *

Kalau mata dipejamkan, Tony bisa merasakan pergerakan energi di sekitarnya. Atas orang-orang yang bergerak di lantai dansa, atas kepulan asap rokok yang menyesakkan udara, atas hingar bingar musik dan gemerlap lampu berwarna-warni. Atas wajah-wajah asing yang setengah bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, dalam bayang-bayang. Mencari kesenangan. Mencari tempat pelarian.

_Malam ini hanya ada kau dan tubuhmu. Tinggalkan masa lalu di depan pintu._

Malam ini, Anthony Edward Stark bukanlah seorang _genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_. Bukan Iron Man. Bukan salah satu pria terkaya di dunia. Bukan pemilik Stark International. Bukan pria yang menanggung kedamaian dunia di pundaknya.

Bukan kekasih Ms. Virginia Potts.

Pria itu menenggak habis _scotch on the rocks_ di gelasnya. Tidak ia hiraukan rasa terbakar di tenggorokannya. Malah, rasa sakit itu ia sambut. Lagi…lagi…

Malam ini, ia hanyalah Tony. Pria separuh baya yang ototnya terlalu letih. Yang otaknya terlalu lelah. Yang hatinya terlalu patah. Malam ini, Pepper menyerah atasnya, tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hidup dalam ketakutan. Akankah hari ini kekasihnya pulang hidup-hidup? Apakah penjahat super ini yang akan mengakhiri nyawa pria yang ia cintai?

Malam ini, Pepper memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya-tanya.

Dan Tony kehilangan kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya. Ia masih beruntung tidak kehilangan CEO-nya juga, karena walaupun kehidupan pribadinya hancur, ia tidak akan sanggup melihat perusahaan yang susah payah ia bangun kembali setelah menghentikan produksi senjata itu hancur. Ia beruntung Pepper masih bersedia menjadi CEO-nya.

Tony memberi isyarat kepada bartender untuk memberinya segelas scotch lagi, yang langsung ia tenggak begitu gelasnya kembali terisi.

Tetapi sungguh, rasanya seperti separuh diri Tony tercabik. Sudah terlalu lama Pepper ada di sisinya untuk membantu Tony berfungsi. Ia bahkan tidak hapal nomor penduduknya sendiri, ataupun nomor rekening banknya.

Rasanya…seperti bernafas di dalam air. Sesak, dan berapa kalipun ia menghirup nafas, hanya pedih yang ia rasakan.

Gelasnya kembali kosong. Tony mengumpat dan kembali memberi isyarat pada bartender untuk mengisinya kembali. Namun saat itu, tangan seseorang menahannya, lalu suara seorang pria yang ia kenal terdengar dari samping Tony.

"Beri aku absinthe, dan 1 untuk dia juga."

Tidak lama kemudian, segelas cairan berwarna hijau disodorkan ke arahnya oleh bartender. Tony memainkan gelas itu, lalu berkata "Minuman ini illegal."

Pria di sampingnya tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menyangka kau pria yang patuh pada peraturan, Stark."

Tony mengangkat pandangannya, hanya untuk disambut oleh sepasang mata hijau cemerlang. Cemerlang akan kecerdasannya, cemerlang atas kelicikannya. Tony tertegun, Ia mengenal mata ini. Wajahnya memang berbeda dengan wajah yang ia kenal, tetapi Tony selalu tahu bahwa pria ini memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah wujud.

Ujung bibir pria itu terangkat, "Lama tidak berjumpa. Senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu Stark."

Tony meneguk Absinthe-nya, lalu mengernyitkan wajah. Keras. Alkohol ini begitu keras. "Maaf kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau melemparku ke luar jendela gedung pencakar langit."

Pria itu tertawa lagi, dan Tony menyadari ujung matanya berkerut saat sedang tertawa. Pemandangan yang bagus, melihatnya tertawa. Berbeda dengan pria setengah gila yang beberapa bulan lalu menghancurkan separuh kota New York.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau tidak akan mati hanya karena hal seperti itu."

"Kepercayaanmu terhadap semangat hidupku hampir mengharukan."

"Tapi saat ini tidak banyak semangat hidup yang tersisa, huh?" kata pria itu, melempar tatapan menantang ke arah Tony, yang membalasnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Mau kutunjukkan sebuah trik?" pria itu bertanya lagi.

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya…entahlah, membusuk di suatu sel di neraka terdalam Asgard?" balas Tony.

"Sayang sekali, penguasa dunia orang mati—atau neraka, kalau meminjam istilahmu—adalah putriku."

Tony mendengus, "Ternyata memang seharusnya kau dihukum di bumi saja. Aku yakin Nick Fury bisa memberi hukuman yang lebih kreatif."

Senyuman tidak menghilang dari wajah pria bermata hijau itu. "Mau kutunjukkan sebuah trik?" ia bertanya lagi.

Tony menaruh gelas yang ia pegang untuk memiringkan tubuh agar bisa berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya. "Kalau trik itu melibatkan kematian atau kehancuran di bagian manapun di bumi ini, _no, thanks_."

Sepasang mata hijau itu mendekat, menatap Tony lekat-lekat. "Kujanjikan padamu, manusia. Kau akan menyukai trik yang ini." Ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke hadapan Tony. Tangan yang mengepal itu perlahan terbuka, dan cahaya hijau menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Lalu semuanya terhenti. Suara, bau, gerakan, energi, semuanya terhenti. Asap rokok membeku dalam kepulan-kepulan yang bahkan belum terlepas dari bibir pengisapnya. Orang-orang diam dalam berbagai ekspresi wajah dan posisi tubuh, seperti tumpukan manekin di gudang belakang toko pakaian. Sunyi. Beku. Sepi. Tepat seperti perasaan Tony saat ini.

"Apa ini yang terjadi kalau bumi berhenti berputar?" Tony bertanya, tetapi tidak kelihatan terkejut. Ia memang seorang pengusaha, seorang pahlawan super, tetapi lebih dari segalanya, ia adalah seorang ilmuwan. Dan ilmuwan tidak pernah berhenti bertanya.

Lawan bicaranya mundur untuk meneguk minumannya. Tony memperhatikan bagaimana tenggorokan yang pucat itu bergerak saat menelan. Alangkah mudahnya untuk menyayat leher itu, dan Tony bertanya-tanya apakah dewa Asgard memiliki darah yang sama merahnya dengan manusia. Sama mudahnya apabila Tony memutuskan untuk merasakan kulit pucat itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya sendiri.

Pria bermata hijau itu sadar sedang diperhatikan, melempar senyuman menggoda ke arah Tony. "Saat bumi berhenti berputar, itulah saatnya Ragnarok terjadi. Kuharap saat itu tidak datang terlalu cepat."

"Kukira kau akan menyukai kekacauan dan kehancuran yang ada pada Ragnarok. Kukira kau akan menikmati terlahir kembali. Itu kan yang terjadi pada kalian Asgardian? Terlahir kembali pasca Ragnarok?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala, "Oh Stark." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkan Ragnarok cepat terjadi saat akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu di sini, di tanganku." Untuk memperjelas maksudnya, ia meremas pelan paha Tony.

Sang _billionaire_ mengedipkan mata. Oh. OH.

Dalam sekejap, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Dan energi itu terasa di naluri Tony. Bergerak, bergerak, seiring dengan asap putih yang membumbung tinggi ke langit-langit, seperti kabut yang tertembus oleh lampu aneka warna. Musik kembali berdentum, menghentak sampai getarannya terasa di jantung vibranium Tony.

Memompa adrenalinnya dalam sekejap akibat kembalinya rangsangan panca indra Tony secara serentak akan rasa, bau, dan suara manusia. Rasanya seperti diangkat ke permukaan setelah lama terbenam di dalam air. Semua begitu jelas, begitu terang, begitu menyilaukan.

Demikian juga dengan senyuman Loki.

Masih terasa sakit, lubang berbentuk Pepper di hatinya. Tapi di sini, malam ini, Loki menawarkan tempat berlari. Memberi sebentuk kebohongan untuk Tony bersembunyi. Di mana Tony bisa melepaskan semua beban dan masa lalunya di ambang pintu, meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan Pepper, meninggalkan segala yang dimiliki Anthony Edward Stark. Melupakan beratnya armor Iron Man.

Malam ini, ia hanyalah Tony.

Di antara sesaknya udara, rasa pahit alkohol di lidahnya serta dentuman musik yang mengguncang jantungnya, Tony melumat bibir Loki.

_Malam ini aku ingin mabuk oleh tubuhmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

Apa yang baru saya tulis itu? apaaaaa? *headdesk*


End file.
